


Color my soul

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Spideypool stories [25]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker is getting tired of the black and white world, but that's changing quickly as a blood red shade fills his life when he meets the mouthy Deadpool</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first slimmer of color

**Author's Note:**

> Before you go Wade's eyes are BLUE, I know in some comics they are blue, some they are black, some they are brown and some they are gray, so I have a headcanon that whenever his eyes get damaged they heal back in a different color.

He was so tired of this black and white world, he wondered if he'd ever find the person that would color his world. His hands slid in his pocket as he walked the busy streets of New York, the world was so dull to Peter Parker, he had loved before, but it had never colored his black and white world, only shown him new shades of grey.

No matter how sure he had been that MJ had been the one, she had not colored the world, aunt may described the colors so beautiful, she had told him how gorgeous MJ's red hair had been and he had longed for the moment the black and white would lift, because it could go slow at times, but it hadn't been.

He started registering the screams around him and dove in an alley putting on his hood and gloves, shoving the rest of his clothes in his bag and hiding it under a contained before swinging there. There was a man wielding two katana's slashing down one of the most wanted criminals of the moment.

He jumped down approaching the scene quickly, he had to stop the suited fighter before he killed the man, heroes were not judge and executioner, no one had that right.

He blocked the katana's next lash by webbing the man's arm, but stopped as the appearance of the man started filling his vision, his suit wasn't grey anymore, it had a bright and warm color. The man looked at him as well, planting his second katana through the criminals hand and the concrete, pinning the screaming man in place as he ripped his other hand free and came closer to him slowly.

"Spiderman I assume?"  
"…Who are you?"  
"I am the pool of the death, but you can call me Deadpool or handsome, or your angel"

It didn't really take him long to find this man utterly annoying, but the color, he started noticing the red blood spatter from the fight on the concrete, he could even see the red and blue he made his suit in so he now knew that the Deadpool guy before him was wearing a red suit.

"So you're seeing them to?"  
"If you mean the colors yes I do, nice suit baby boy, the baby blue suits your goody two shoes nature I heard about."

He walked back to the man, pulling his katana out of his hand before kicking him out cold and picking him up as he walked away. He looked around overwhelmed, a lot of colors weren't visible to him yet, but he started seeing the blues and reds around him, he stood frozen until the blue flashes of the police sirens lit up the street and he slung up to the roofs, returning to the alley where he left his clothes.

He barely understood how he had managed to drag himself home, but he found himself slumped in the couch for hours before falling asleep there, waking up tucked in there while his Aunt May was silently having breakfast in the kitchen, he joined her silently at first before akwardly scrapping his throat.

"Hey aunt May…"  
"Yes Peter?"  
"Is your soulmate always supposed to be your lover?"  
"They are supposed to be your perfect match yes… but they don't always become your lover"  
"…But what if your soulmate is well someone you don't like?"  
"Maybe you need to get to know them better first?"  
"…But I started seeing colors after meeting a guy…"  
"There is nothing wrong with that Peter."  
"…I know… but…"  
"Why don't you give him a chance?"

He sighed burying his face in his hands, Deadpool AKA Wade Wilson, a merc known for being the most annoying anti hero in the business, personal hygiene comparable with Wolverine's meaning nearly non existent. Not to mention the fact that he's a murderer! He's the opposite of himself, how could he ever get along with a man like that.

Not to mention the fact that he liked woman, he liked woman only, right? This must be the typical Peter Parker luck, if Wade hadn't told him he saw the colors to he could have told himself it had been someone in the crowd, but the merc had clearly said he saw the colors of his suit.

He sighed and got up, going out again, going out to the park walking around it with his hands in his pockets, looking at the blue and red flowers that caught his attention as well as sky that had a new soothing feel to it as he could see the blue sky darted by white and gray clouds. He ended up dropping down in the grass watching the sky until a shadow crept over him before he could see the familiar mask peak at him from underneath a hoody.

"Hey baby boy…"  
"How did you know, unlike you I keep it a secret…?"  
"I started seeing the green of the grass around you…"

Peter sat up slightly and he realized he could see the green around them as well, slowly it started coming in different shade's of green as well as the brown of the ground underneath it and the tree trunks around them started showing as the merc took a seat next to him.

"So what's your name baby boy?"  
"It's none of your business!"  
"You're going to protect your secret identity from your soul mate?"  
"Well you're still wearing your mask…"  
"I am wearing that for other people, not for myself baby boy…"

He looked at him and reached for Wade's face, who didn't pull away even when he reached for the edge of the mask. He bit his lip as he gently slid his fingers under the mask and pulled it up carefully. The scarred face that came into view caused him to stare, the gray cleared up to a fleshy pink, white and red from the scars. He couldn't help but stare at him, he bit his lip and watched the man pull away.

"I know, I know I am not exactly a looker, it doesn't help looking like Ryan Renolds crossed with a Shar-pei…"  
"Look at me Wade."

He cupped his face when he looked back, looking him in the eyes, ignoring the scars as best as he could as the colors cleared up and the deepness of the gray in his eyes caught him by surprise, because it was the first time he could see the beauty in the color gray.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen…"

He smiled at him softly and he felt the merc tense up under his hands as he closed his eyes for a moment, before looking back up at him and smiled weakly at that, leaning in his touch faintly. It felt like such a normal and tender moment at the same time, aunt May was right, he had to give this man a chance, they were soul mates after all.

"Peter Parker…that's my name…and I'll be giving you a chance then…Wade."


	2. It's NOT a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt May is preparing Peter for his first date with Wade, meanwhile Peter keeps insisting he's not dating his soulmate.

Peter looked at himself in the mirror slicking his hair back for the hundredth time as he tried to fix his shirt a bit better, looking up when aunt May walked into his room. Turning at her as he smiled nervously making her chuckle at his expression.

"The first date hu?"  
"It's not a date...we're just going to have a bite to eat..."

She laughed again as he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous manner, ignoring how he muttered they'd be going out as friends. While she helped him fix his collar of his shirt and took away his backpack just giving him his wallet when he objected.

"You can't always take your backpack with you Pete, you're going out with a friend, you're not going to school..."  
"Aunt May, I need the bag, we're going to...uhm I just need it..."  
"Petey, the world won't go to hell because you didn't bring your bag, hup hup leave it be, you look a lot more mature without it..."

He wanted to argue, but he got pushed out of his room when the doorbell rang, his aunt telling him he should greet his date, because it's bad to keep people waiting. He grumbled trying to protest but put on a cheerful face as he went to the door.

"Good evening Peter, are you ready to go out for dinner and maybe catch a movie?"  
"Aaaah sure, yeah I am ready Wade..."

He felt over dressed in his button down and neat pants as Wade stood before him dressed in torn jeans on combat boots a red and black hoody and leather biker gloves. He glanced back at aunt May as she smiled at them.

"Well young man, you better watch after my nephew while you're out, have fun you two!"  
"I will make sure he's safe, ma'am."

Peter turned a deep red at that and wanted to counter Wade's remark but aunt May nearly pushed him out the door and closed the door, making him trip up against Wade making him turn red as he got up and fixed his shirt again as they walked into town.

"Aunt May took my bag, if anything happens I am without my suit..."  
"Don't worry baby boy, if anything happens I'll fill in for you, they call me Ninja Spider-man"  
"I am extremely worried now..."

He could see a disappointed pout on the merc who was taking him out's face which made his teasing grin fade a little, but the merc gave him a playful elbow in the side and they both started laughing as they arrived at a fancy restaurant, to his surprise Wade went in, though neither of them were dressed anywhere fancy enough to be allowed in if you'd ask Peter.

"Ah, Mr. Wilson, table for two?"  
"Yes please, a nice view if possible the terrace..."

Peter looked around him surprised by the contrast of the fancy place and the Wade Wilson he saw, sure he had known Wade was rich, but he hadn't exactly looked like the fancy type, just looking at his current outfit revealed that.

They both took a seat at the table they had been guided to and Peter looked at the garden bellow the terrace in marvel , blushing when he noticed how intense Wade was watching him as he did that.

"So why the fancy restaurant, I figured we'd be going out for some cheap Mexican food of something like that…"  
"It's our first date I wanted it to go well…"  
"Things can go well without being this overly fancy, I feel under-dressed and this isn't exactly a place you can dash out of when you need to hero up… also this is not a date, we're just getting to know each other better…as friends"

He looked at the colorful decor around him as he said so, wondering who he was kidding as his world still seemed to become more and more colorful with every minute he spend at Wade's side.


	3. The value of a life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade is trying to get Peter to enjoy himself and relax, while trying to get their intentions out in the open.

Wade couldn't help but observe the scrounged together face of his dinner companion as Peter looked over the menu. He bit his lip as he observed those deep brown eyes trailing the menu. He could still barely grasp the fact that this good guy before him was his soulmate, this world allowed little doubt about the matter.

Maybe we should help him relax with some alcohol?

Just make sure he's over 21 first, we're not going to mess this up.

"Say Petey, do you drink?"

"Aaah, no I don't think it is responsible for someone with powers to drink, I don't want to risk going on a powered town hop…"

"Understandable…I can't get drunk at all so I don't have to worry about it."

He gestured the waiter and ordered some appetizers and some virgin cocktails for them as he watched Peter put down the menu with a sigh after he ordered the food. He could see the prices were bothering the young man and was regretting taking him to this fancy place, he didn't often eat in such places, but this one of the few places no one bothered him thanks to being so isolated on the terrace no one could stare at him.

"…So how old are you Petey?"

"I am 22, you Wade?"

"27, I feel old compared to you pipsqueak"

He gave him a teasing grin from underneath his mask that showed through the fabric and the young Peter seemed to relax a bit as well as they started talking both enjoying their drinks calmly as they talked and enjoyed their appetizers. Wade ordered them a shared menu and hushed away Peter's complaint about the price before pulling of his mask to lock eyes with the young man before him.

"You call this going out as friends to get to know each other, but for me this is a date Petey, I won't try and convince you of that, I won't try and make you see this as a date, but to me this is a date and when I take someone out on a date, I am the one who pays it all, especially when I just finished a job."

"Wade…"

"I told you Petey, I won't force you to see this the same way as I do, I am already happy you gave me this chance, but I know about you, you are constantly playing the hero, so I am sure that you barely have any time for a job and since you live with your aunt I know this seems like a lot of money to you, but for me, this is nothing…"

"…I can take care of myself."

"I take care of my friends…"

"I don't want your blood money…"

He hates killers remember hotshot, he hates us

"…I don't only kill for money Parker… this comes from catching escaped jail birds, I promise you they were very much alive when I brought them back in…"

Except for that guy who liked touching little kids…

"I rather not have this kind of money spend on me Wade…"

He sighed and folded his hands as he watched the miserable but stern looking brown eyed hero before him. He placed his arms behind his back as he leant back as he let those words roll through his mind.

"You want me to change what I am what I do?"

"If you want this to work…yeah…"

"That's a lot to ask baby boy…"

"I do not compromise over the value of life…"

Well the value of life is a couple of mill each…

He had wanted to say something as they brought dessert, but he was interrupted by the sound of screaming in the street, they both jumped up in a reflex.


	4. No suit, no heroing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets left in the restaurant while Wade checks out the reason of their interrupted date

The merc pulled out his suit seemingly out of thin air, pulling on the gloves and mask before tossing the top clothing he had been wearing into nothing, they just disappeared before Peter’s eyes. He tried to grasp them when Wade tossed his hoody as well, but the merc smacked his fingers away from the spot they disappeared.

“I don’t want to have to drag you out of my magic satchel kiddo… no idea what effect that thing has on people, I would like to find out, but not witth my soulmate as test subject for that…you’re not replaceable.”

The merc made little sense to Peter, but he decided they should hurry to help the people, he tried to go out as well, but found himself cuffed to his chair before he could blink. The merc put the key out of his reach behind a vase, so even if he would have had his web shooters he couldn’t have reached them.  

“No suit no super-heroing, secret identity remember baby boy?”

He tapped his head and walked out into the restaurant, saying something against the waiter who had been serving them without stopping, if the man was surprised about the sudden appearance of a suited super he didn’t show it and he just nodded calmly as the merc left the building.

Peter focused on the cuff trying to break out of it, trying to get his hand out, but apart from breaking his thumb so he could slip out, something he didn’t really feel like doing without his life on the line. He grumbled annoyed and looked up when the waiter walked up to him and put a milkshake on the table before him.

“Mr Wilson will be back shortly and asks you not to be mad at him…”

“Unlock this cuff please…”

“I am sorry young sir, but Mr Wilson asked only to do so in an emergency, please enjoy the milkshake while you wait for him to return.”

He grumbled annoyed and tried to negotiate some more, but it was clear the man wasn’t going to give in, so he huffed annoyed and started drinking the milkshake with a scowl on his face, tugging the chain of the cuff a few more times, hoping the links might still snap.

“Just my lu-“

The world returned to black, gray and white even though it was just for a few minutes, he sat completely frozen on his seat, staring at the gray napkins that had been a royal blue only minutes ago.

“Unlock the cuff…”

His tone was icy, laced with panic and shock as he looked up at the waiter who didn’t budge, the man just stood near the key calmly, glancing in the direction of the door every now and then. Peter was about to start yelling when suddenly color started seeping back into the world, first slow, then like a wave of paint that washed over the world.

 


	5. Unaliving or maiming, that's the choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool finds the screaming is from an armed bank robbery, police is already at the scene, but the hostage are in danger, Deadpool intervenes.

**So screaming hu, going to show of our hero side to Peter?**

_That’s the plan! But first striptease time!_

**Lets try keep it nice and civilized, first date and all…**

He changed clothes calmly, good thing he always had spares on him, the up side of his magic satchel that much was for sure. He caught his curious date reaching right for the entrance of the thing, so he smacked his hand away.

“I don’t want to have to drag you out of my magic satchel kiddo…”

**If he’s in there we’d always have him close though**

_I wonder what would happen to people in there…_

“No idea what effect that thing has on people, I would like to find out, but not with my soulmate as a test subject for that…”

**Worst he gets torn to shreds and goes mad from it…**

_Best case we always have a cuddly soulmate near us…_

“You’re not replacable.”

He glanced at the slightly pouty hero as he looked like he was going to head for the door with him, he pulled his mask on while he rolled his eyes behind the mask slightly, pulling some reinforced cuffs from his satchel and keeping them out of sight while he watched the scene before him.

**We need to keep him here, before he blows his secret, those hero types all are the same…**

_Hey writer, can you put the kid back in his chair or something?_

He watched the scene change a little and as it staid frozen like that for a moment he cuffed his date to the chair with one hand, he knew the kid wouldn’t wreck the restaurant to go out, too much decency in his eyes, so this would keep him.

**That should do it…**

_Thanks writer, can we use this trick for other stuff too…_

**We shouldn’t push it, we can’t hack the writer’s plot too much…**

He put the key behind a vase calmly, just in case the hero would try anything funny, he could probably lift the chair up and walk there, but he was counting on the fact that the hero wouldn’t think about that too quickly.

“No suit, no super-heroing, secret identity remember, baby boy?”

He could hear the young man grumble annoyed, but he didn’t wait to listen to the protests as he tapped his head and walked out of the terrace area, walking to the waiter calmly, rubbing the back of his head as he explained how he had left his date because he wouldn’t have let him go out to do his job otherwise. Asking to keep an eye on him and bringing him something sweet while he was out.

**Peter is going to be so pissed at us about this.**

_It’s for his own good, those hero types can’t help themselves._

“Lets just get this over with…”

**Remember, Peter asked us to quit killing…**

_But, but, killing bad guys is what we do… even when we’re being the hero…_

“So be it…”

He walked to the cause of the panic, a bank robbery, normally that be solved easily enough, a few well-placed bullets, a few decapitations and presto all done, but nooooo, he had to be the bigger guy and give them a shot at redemption and stuff…

He walked past the police who had already surrounded the bank entrance and tipped his head at them, listening to them tell him about the hostages as he just kept walking, pulling his swords of his back calmly as he kicked open the barricaded door calmly.

“Listen up, you hurt the hostages I will have to unalive you, you surrender and I’ll let you be arrested, you attack me and I’ll just have to maim you…a lot…”

His smirk was visible even through that mask of his and he counted five criminals who stood frozen in place for a few seconds before they aimed their guns at him, guess they didn’t want to give him a reason to kill them, since they turned their back to the hostages.

A rain of bullets made it his way and several of them went through his head, he felt the world fade away and he fell down he could hear the crooks laugh and surround him as his healing factor kicked in. They stomped his motionless body and joked about how they guessed heroes were just people even if they had some benefits.

“You know boys, I did tell you I’d be maiming you a lot…”

He moved in a flash, using a breakdance move combined with one of the katanas from his back to slice their Achilles tendons in a smooth motion, listening to them cry in pain as some of them collapsed, but two managed to stay upright, so he got up calmly, touching the still healing bullet hole in his head that had caused him to die, well that and the fact that another bullet pierced his eye.

“You made a mistake, by assuming I am a hero boys…”

He placed a quick and solid punch in one of the men’s throat before placing a kick that he totally didn’t borrow from Bruce Lee in the other man’s gut. He sheeted his katana when the cops came in and walked away before anyone could really talk to him.

Changing back into his civilian clothes in an alley before entering the restaurant again, no reason Peter had to see the bullet holes in damage he had gotten during the fight, the young hero saw cruel injuries too often to see them in his down time.


	6. What if?

Peter stared confused as the colors had fully returned, glancing up when Wade walked in and biting his lip confused as he watched the man, tilting his head when he looked him in the eyes.

“One of your eyes is green now…”

“Oh…yeah that happens sometimes”

“How exactly does that happen?”

“When my eye gets destroyed, baby boy.”

Peter couldn’t help stare at his date more when the man took a seat, he could see some new round scars now that he paid attention to them, he tapped the edge of his plate a few times, looking at the half finished milkshake as he tried to process what he was being told.

“How strong is your healing factor?”

“I cannot die, the Hulk can rip me to pieces and I’ll just walk away a day later, I know I tried that…”

He stared at the merc as he grabbed the rest of his milkshake and drank it casually, grinning and chuckling something about an indirect kiss. He tapped his fingers on the table as he watched the cheerful merc, colors had faded away completely, sudden black and white, but yet it had come back and his soulmate was acting like nothing had happened.

“All the colors went away…I nearly got a heart attack…”

“Well I was dead for a few minutes, but don’t worry it never sticks longer than a few days…”

“I want you to stop being so reckless…”

“Why?”

The merc cocked his head sideways as he watched him confused, almost like asking your soulmate not to die was a super strange request.  Which pretty much made him turn red with anger, as well as make him feel faint, because he wrapped his head around the dead for a few days.

“Because how can you be sure you won’t stay dead?”

“I…am sure, I died enough times to know I won’t stay dead…I wanted to die…”

“…but what if it stops working when you no longer want to die…”

The merc froze at that for a moment, straightening his pose before rubbing his head, mumbling to himself, arguing with himself stopping when Peter reached for his hand.

“…I don’t know…”

The young man sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he pulled his hand back, he didn’t feel like watching a movie after everything that had happened he just wanted to go home and lay in bed, so he could process all of this.

“Please bring me home Wade…”


	7. Responsibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small "filler" my head needs to boost in this story again

Wade had walked him home, a walk that had happened in pure silence, Peter had observed the merc fidgeting as he struggled with the remarks he had made earlier, but Peter decided to leave him to process that in peace, he had a lot to process himself as well.

“Thanks for the food it was good, next time let’s not go somewhere where the bill is that high…”   
“So there will be a next time?”  
“Yeah…as long as I can trust you not to kill…”

He nodded at the merc while he pulled out the keys to his home he couldn’t help but watch Wade grin excitedly. It made him feel excited to, but he also felt like he was leading the man on, after all he still believed this could never work out, a killer and a hero don’t align after all, but the thought got torn out of his mind as he felt a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you Petey, sleep tight…”

Before he had fully realized what had happened his not-date had already walked away, leaving him standing there with his key in the lock, he touched his cheek in a hesitant manner before he finished unlocking the door.

Aunt May was waiting for him in the living room and smiled at him warmly, checking his body language for signs on how the not-date went. An excited grin crossed her lips as she noticed his hand still touching his cheek absently, that woman knew him too well for his own good sometimes.

“Had a fun time dear?”  
“…In a way…but he’s so reckless…he’s so different from me…”  
“Reckless? That coming from the young man who chases Spider-Man around town…”  
“….Aaah yeah… he’s suicidal…”   
“Well then you’ll just have to keep a close eye on him now don’t you?”  
“…I guess… but do you think that will ever change?”  
“…for some people it does, for some it doesn’t, but you can’t expect people to just change who they are because it doesn’t fit your liking…”  
“…I don’t know if I could handle a suicidal boyfriend…”  
“Well just be there for him, nothing more you can do, some battles people need to win for themselves…”

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he made his way to his room, he knew what it was like to be depressed, but never had he considered taking his own life, he had no idea how Wade felt, he doubted anyone did, since he had checked Wade’s file in the past, Cap loved sharing the info on possible threats to his city with him, something that had helped him in the past, he never had imagined his soulmate had been one such threat though…

He dropped on his bed staring at his ceiling as he grabbed the bag his aunt had forbidden him from taking with him, he pulled out his Spider-Man mask and looked at it with a sigh, with great power came great responsibility, but now he also felt responsible for something else, for the man who allowed him to see the red in the mask he was holding. 


	8. promises

After the horrendous first date Wade had just vanished, completely of the grid, even the other heroes hadn’t seen him, Spidey had even checked with some of the villains he had beaten up, figuring maybe the merc went back to the high paid killing life. No luck though, it was almost as if Wade Wilson didn’t exist anymore, except Peter could still see colors, so he knew Wade was still alive.

The first month Peter had just taken the time to process everything, try and place it, he decided to coach Wade to be a hero, but for that he would have needed to find him, as seasons past and the spring where they met had faded into summer, he eventually gave up on looking for Wade.

“Not everyone gets their happy ending…but then would I have been happy with him?”

Peter  found himself asking himself that time after time as he tried to accept that he’d just have to be grateful that Wade took his bloody hands away from him. Though Peter had blood on his hands too, so who was he to judge Wade, this thought snuck up on him in his darker moments sometimes, where the colored world grew empty because the reason of the colors was nowhere to be found.

“I almost miss the black and white…”

The familiar croaky damaged voice sounded from the shadow of Peter’s favorite roof one night, making Peter nearly fall of the head of the gargoyle he had been standing up as he turned around swiftly to see the familiar red and black suit.

“Wade! Where the hell have you been?”  
“Relax baby boy, I didn’t kill anyone…”  
“…I was worried about you!”  
“I needed to attend to some … stuff…”   
“Also what the hell did you mean you almost miss the black and white?”  
“…I didn’t have to worry that someone cared…”

Peter nearly stumbled down for the second time in minutes at that, the merc’s words a smack in his face as they settled in. Wade was worried about people caring about him? Deadpool left when he realized Peter would care if he died? It seemed so surreal to him, Peter had always lived for the people he cared for, Uncle Ben, Aunt May, MJ, and now… Wade. It sunk in, just how much he had cared about Wade, his desperate search, seeking out villains with whom wade used to have ties.

“…Why would that worry you?”   
“I… don’t exactly get happy endings…”  
“…Wade…. We can make one together you know…”  
“You’ll end up dead, or worse, hating me…”

Peter had no words that would sooth the man before him, so instead he walked closer and pinned the man in the dark corner, kissing him through both of their masks, pressing himself against the bigger man who was completely stiff against the wall in shock as he released him.

“I missed you Wade, I’ll help you, we’ll make this work… I promise.”  
“I am not leaving again then, I promise that too…”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda lost my spark for the story I guess, but I wanted to give you people an ending I did like for the story, I am really bad at fluff...  
> This was supposed to be a fluffy story...
> 
> I will go back to writing angst now :o


End file.
